MoMENT Match
MoMENT Match is a racing game for Nintendo's ninth generation game console. The game features a variety of characters ranging from different anime/manga series to different video games and television shows. Gameplay MoMENT Match is a kart racing video game not unlike the popular Mario Kart series of video games. A cast of characters are given unique stat properties, and each can customize their karts to further differentiate their stats. Together, the characters race on various courses based on different properties, with courses being a set number of laps long and placed into cups alongside four other courses. Along with the karts,racers can also use various items to hinder one another. Characters Blake Belladonna is a student attending Beacon Academy: a school for teaching young teens and growing them into the hunters/huntresses to fight the Grimm. Blake is the "B" of team RWBY, a team headed by a young Ruby Rose. In MoMENT, Blake is a middleweight racer. Blake has high speed and acceleration in her karts, though little else. She is an unlockable playable character. Brad Armstrong is the main playable character of LISA: The Painful RPG, the second game in the LISA trilogy. He is the sister of the titular character and the adoptive father of a young girl named Buddy. He is a former drug addict known to take the drug 'Joy'. In MoMENT, Brad is a heavyweight racer. Because of his weight, Brad specializes in speed while decreasing acceleration and handling. Brad is a default playable character. TBA TBA TBA TBA Jigglypuff is known as Pokémon #039 or the Balloon Pokémon. As a species, they are Normal and Fairy-type Pokémon, though were Normal up until the sixth generation of Pokémon titles. As a character, Jigglypuff is a singing Pokémon who made frequent appearances in the Pokémon anime and later in the Super Smash Bros. fighting game series. In MoMENT, Jigglypuff is a lightweight racer, and, because of this, has great handling in her karts. Because of her handling stats, she sacrifices most of her speed, though increases her acceleration stats a bit. Jigglypuff is a default playable character. Kaede Kayano is a student of Class 3E of Kunugigaoka Junior High. While it sounds like a normal class of kids, the class consists of the kids with the lowest grades- the outcasts of Kunugigaoka. Not only that, but they're taught by a strange being named Korosensei, and Kaede was the one who named him as such. She's the shortest member of the class, and, while not the one in the centre of attention, she overflows with a positive energy. In MoMENT, Kaede is a midweight racer, and is the lightest of the midweight racers. She excels in acceleration, though not in speed. Kaede is a default playable character. TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA In Iceland, Batman doesn't say "I'm Batman!", he instead says "Ég er Leðurblökumaðurinn!". Leðurblökumaðurinn watches over Gotham City, imprisoning the deranged criminals that plunder the shops. One could call him a Dark Knight, which is ironic as nights are almost always bright in Iceland. In MoMENT, Leðurblökumaðurinn is a heavyweight racer, with great speed and off-road capabilities. To make up for this, he lacks the acceleration and handling stats that other racers have. He is a default playable character. TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA From 2002 until his death in 2015, Satoru Iwata served as the president and CEO of the gaming giant Nintendo. Iwata aided in the development of several video games, including Pokémon Gold and Silver Versions, Balloon Fight, and EarthBound. From its introduction and until his death, Iwata served as the main host of the Nintendo Direct videos used to showcase upcoming games, and would routinely incorporate humour into such videos. In MoMENT, Satoru Iwata is a middleweight racer. He serves as the most balanced racer, with no stat changes. Because of this, Iwata is a perfect character for beginners, and is a default playable character. TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Snowpeak Ruins was a very small region introduced in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, but was the home of two friendly Yeti: Yeto and Yeta. Yeta is much shorter than her husband, Yeto, but just as important to Link when it comes to his quest to retrieve the shards of the Mirror of Twilight. Yeta found one of these shards, and kept it locked in her bedroom after she became sick, prompting Link to travel through the abandoned mansion to find the Bedroom Key and get the mirror shard. In MoMENT, despite her short stature, Yeta is a heavyweight racer. She serves as one of the more balanced characters, introducing newcomers to the heavyweight style of play by having much more speed at the cost of accelerating. Despite having her hands covered by a thick coat, she excels in the handling stat. Courses Joy Cup TBA Tentacle Cup TBA Áskorun Cup TBA TBA Aincrad Cup TBA TBA TBA Twilight Cup TBA Items Category:Articles under construction Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Racing Games